


Lab work

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, Fluff, Other, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: Just a ficlet of my oc with someone else's oc in my guild/krewe.





	Lab work

It was when Vlaumi was about to reach the ionic ley infused triceptor core inside her golem suit, when a bang echoed from the far side of the lab. There was a muffled shout in that direction and she had an idea who it may belong to. With a sigh, she squirms out of the guts of the golem suit and shouts, “Makk!? Was that you and are you alright?”

A gleeful voice sounded off with a few coughs at first, “No worries Poobah! We now know the max filter rate of the synthetic C.L.O.G.!” a pause, “It was the Thermal flow shaft that went boom not the capacitors this time!.”

“Thermal flow—“ Vlaumi mutters in thought before shaking her head and making her way over to the other side of the experimental appliance lab to physically check on Makk’s well being. The image of the said asura pops into her mind; fashionably styled pink hair, eyes twinkling with mischief and a disarming smirk.  He was definitely more than looks too, though eccentric in action, his brilliance and keen eyes for details makes him a trusted member and second pair of eyes over Vlaumi’s personal engineering designs.

Rounding one of the many consoles, she comes upon the scene of a slightly blackened pink haired asura, grinning ear to ear.  “Hey boss, doesn’t look as bad as it sounded eh?” He chuckles at the end and Vlaumi couldn’t help but smile and shake her head. “Anyways I got it to the exact hundredth of a decimal to how much of draconic energy our device can sort through. I believe we can improve it by getting the latest model of the delmidor thermal flow shafts that just started coming off the assembly.”   

“I’ll see if that will fit in our budge—“She stops again as she sees a peculiar package by Makk’s satchel. ”What’s that?”

He looks over with a knowing smile, “oh that, that’s nothing” A teasing tone at the end. He walks over to the parcel and brings it back to Vlaumi. “Open it.”

She only raised a brow before carefully opening the package, “As long as it doesn’t blow up, I’m happy,” she teased back before gasping, in the package was a well wrapped mug with the sayings ‘1# Poobah’ on it. Her throat tightens a bit and a burning sensation makes a start in her eyes and nose. She takes a breath.

“Is-is it ok?” Makk inquired nervously, “Is it to unprofessional?”

“No, no, it’s absolutely perfect.” Vlaumi takes a deep breath, calming herself. “It’s just, it means a lot to me”

“Well I hope so; you have been an amazing krewe leader to us”

“Thank you so much Makk, really”

“Anytime, Poobah” Makk winked. 


End file.
